Just draw with me
by Foxy The Pirate 98
Summary: Un chico y una chica separados por un vidrio indestructible, y su único consuelo es su compañía y un lápiz


**Hola, soy Foxy the Pirate 98, y aquí traigo un nuevo fic: "Just draw with me". Este fic está basado en el vídeo: "Draw with me" y creo que puedo definirla como una adaptación literaria de este. Ese vídeo me conmovió y creo que este relato es una manera de honrarlo. Espero que lo disfruteis.**

 **Just draw with me.**

 **Capítulo 1: Despertar**

Me encuentro en un páramo vacío, después de despertar de un largo sueño... Apenas me acuerdo cómo llegué, es más, no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de estar aquí. Solo recuerdo mi nombre: Zefyr.

Cuando me levanté de aquel gélido suelo vi que enfrente había un enorme vidrio de unos 4 metros de alto, y de largo... no lo sé con exactitud, veo que sigue hasta donde mi vista alcanza. Al girar la cabeza a la derecha,pude vislumbrar algo maravilloso: no era el único que estaba aquí. Había una chica de mi edad, era preciosa y al parecer tenía una cola y orejas de gato, lo que me dejó de piedra y me dejó con una duda. Llevé mi mano a la cabeza y pude notar unas orejas mucho más grandes. Tenía orejas de conejo y cola de perro.

-Esto es muy extraño.- dije mientras intentaba observar mi cola perruna. Después de comprobarlo me acerqué al cristal para intentar hablar con ella, pero ella no podía escucharme, y al parecer yo tampoco podía escucharla de ningún modo. El cristal debía de ser insonorizado y eso me apenó bastante, pero creo que se podía solucionar. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué son pedacitos de grafito. Decidí no preguntarme de donde habían salido, solo le lancé uno de ellos al otro lado del vidrio. Ella lo recogió y yo escribí en el vidrio:

"¿ribircse sebaS?"

Caí en la cuenta de que ella vería el mensaje al revés así que lo borré y volví a escribir:

"¿Sabes escribir?"

Ella empezó a redactar también:

"Por supuesto, tío"

Eso me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Y qué tal dibujar?"

Luego le dibujé un retrato de mí mismo algo simple, pero mono. Ella sonrió y se dibujó a sí misma. Era una obra bastante provocativa, pero no rozaba ni lo erótico ni lo pornográfico, aunque me hizo sonrojar un poco. Ese dibujo me mandaba un beso con un corazón.

"Si".

Pero como quería divertirme un poco le mostré la realidad:

"Ni siquiera eres esto" A continuación hice un dibujo de ella de perfil con una flecha que apuntaba a su busto y decía: plana.

Eso le hizo sonrojar mucho más y se avergonzó bastante. Después nos sentamos y nos pusimos a dibujar lo que nos apetecía. Ella era muy buena dibujando, y sus obras eran muy lindas, se notaba que era una dibujante nata. Todos sus dibujos me fascinaron. A ella también le gustaban los míos, aunque eran absurdos, uno de ellos era un pulpo con una esponja, a ella le gustaba dibujar cosas felices aunque no entendí uno que era un ser con una antena acabada en un corazón.

Después se hizo la noche. Centenares de luciérnagas flotaban en el aire, su luz era débil, pero se compensaba con el número,creando un ambiente nostálgico. Todo esto...me hizo pensar, solo podía verla a ella, lo que me hizo preguntarme...¿Lo queda de mi vida, será así? ¿Y si es así, algún día llegaré a escuchar mi nombre de sus labios o sentir su abrazo? Admito que la primera vez que la vi,me enamoró y era una sensación que me embriagaba, estaba adicto a este sentimiento...

Al parecer me quedé en blanco mirándola haciendo que se sonrojara. Yo puse mi mano en el vidrio, esperando algún contacto físico,"humano". Ella me imitó y puso su mano donde la mía, pero al otro lado del vidrio.

Este hecho me entristeció bastante como para escribir:

"Se siente frío."

Ella bajó ligeramente la cabeza, también estaba algo apenada. A continuación escribí:

"Quiero estar contigo"

Me mostró una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón fuera un poco más cálido. Ella redactó:

"Tú estás conmigo."

"Solo hay un vidrio entre nosotros"

¿Un vidrio,solamente? El hecho de solo poder mirarla a los ojos y saber cómo se siente a través de lo que escribe me hirvió la sangre, me levanté y empecé a golpear el vidrio enfurecido, con la vana esperanza de que se rompiera y pueda estar con ella de verdad. Ella me hizo señas de que parara, que era inútil, pero ante mis ojos pude que una enorme grieta apareció donde estaba golpeando, le indiqué que se apartara y seguí golpeando, con el pensamiento de que cada golpe que asestaba, estaría más cerca de ella y poder estar completo.

Finalmente el vidrio se rompió, pero mili-segundos después el cristal se recompuso, destrozando y cortando mi mano derecha, que era la mano que había atravesado aquel espantoso vidrio...Me quedé manco y lo peor de todo es que... era diestro.

 **Fin Capítulo 1**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews, follows y favs. Debido a la extensión del vídeo, con seguridad, habrá más episodios pero dudo su extensión. Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el baño, jugando al escondite con los mini Freddys.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **PD: La portada es mía, estoy aprendiendo y creo que lo hago bien...¿o no?**


End file.
